Pace Yourself
by Dragon up a tree
Summary: TaTari  When Watari invites Tatsumi to a nice dinner at his place after 4weeks of dating, what could go wrong? Or right? Yaoi, definitely M, takes place in 'Family' story line but can stand alone easily


Okay, this is my first attempt at Yaoi Lemon. Ever. In history. So while it's probably horrible, I'm proud of it. Tell me what you think. It was written with the LtR time frame in mind, but I made it so it can be read alone.

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoko Matsushida. Not me. I'm just their pimp today.

----------------------------------------------------

Tatsumi paused briefly in his writing when he heard the knock at his door. "Come in," he said, not taking his eyes from the budget form on his desk. He did look up when the door opened and smiled as Watari stepped into the room, closing the door behind him. "Watari-san. What can I do for you?"

"Me," the blonde said simply.

Tatsumi frowned in confusion and blinked at him. "I'm sorry…you?"

"Me. You can do me." He said nothing more as he walked around the desk and suddenly grasped the secretary by his tie, pulling him up forcefully to crash their lips together. Tatsumi's back stiffened for a moment before the warmth of the younger man's lips invaded his senses. He groaned in approval as the svelte form of his soon to be lover settled onto his lap, never breaking the seal of their lips. He groaned louder as he ground their hips together, sending electric jolts of pleasure throughout his body. It didn't matter they were in his office, at work, in a near public place. All that mattered was Watari and his hands that were sneaking under his shirt to taste his skin with the soft pads of his fingers…

Tatsumi's eyes snapped open when his alarm clock went off. His glared at the offending object, hitting the off button a little harder than necessary. He shifted a little uncomfortably, well aware of his 'morning condition'. The dream had only added fuel to the fire, so to speak. He could still feel the phantom touch of Watari's lips on his if he closed his eyes and concentrated.

_Four weeks…just Four weeks of being 'together' and already he invades my dreams. Not that it was unwelcome really…_ A reflexive smile broke out on his face when he remembered a few days ago when Watari had come back from an easy, if messy, assignment. He'd asked to use his shower to clean up since his building was undergoing a few renovations. It had been fine with him, he rarely objected to alone time with the lanky blonde now that they were a couple. However it had taken nearly all his will power not to grab him when he came out in nothing but a towel to ask if he had an extra shirt he could borrow.

But he didn't want to rush things. He'd done that before and it always ended badly. Slow was best in order to keep what he had found. Savor it in case he couldn't hold on to it.

The blue eyed man sighed and hoisted himself out of bed. First thing was first: a hot shower and a little alone time before he could face the day.

-----------------------------------------------

Watari glared idly into his coffee. _Four weeks…four weeks and I still haven't managed to get more than a bunch of hot steamy make out sessions! Not a bad thing but dammit my libido can only take so much teasing!!_

This was true. Watari had tried many different approaches over the past few weeks to let his boyfriend know he was ready to take it to the next level. He had even made up an excuse to take a shower at his apartment after a rather messy job so that he could come out in nothing but a towel and a smile to openly tempt him. And he _knew_ he had been tempted, he could see it in his eyes as the roamed up and down his body, taking everything in. But somehow the stony secretary had been able to get him a shirt to wear with a smile and a casual kiss.

_I had to fall in love with the one man in the world who refuses to give in to his sexual urges even when presented with a _more_ than willing partner!!_

Sighing, the blonde rose up and dumped what little remained of his coffee down the sink. He wasn't in the mood for it anymore. Walking back to his office he paused outside the secretary's door. He gnawed on his lip for a moment before knocking on the door. "Come in."

Pushing the door open, Watari grinned as he entered and closed it behind him. Tatsumi smiled the way he had before they began going out, but no else ever received the warmth that was in his normally neutral eyes. "What can I do for you, Watrai-san?"

_Me_, was his first thought but he didn't allow it past his lips. "Actually, I was hoping you could give me some of your time later…at around 7:00? My place?"

Tatsumi blinked and a slow smirk began to curve his lips. "Oh? Is there something that requires my attention there?"

Watari's own smirk answered. "Several things actually." _And one of them's going to be a hell of a lot harder to hide if you keep looking at me like that…_

"Such as?"

"Well, I have a new recipe for dinner but you know how I hate eating alone."

"And I was the first to come to mind?"

"First and only," he admitted as he walked forward and around the desk.

"Was there anything else?"

The scientist blushed minutely, suddenly hesitant. "Er…well, there is one other thing…" Tatsumi smiled encouragingly and he felt a little more reassured. "Me." He tried to sound firm in that and not at all needy or whiney or as if that was the only reason he wanted him there, to pay attention to him that is. It was certainly part of it if his plan worked, but he whole heartedly believed in giving as good as he got.

Tatsumi's eyebrow twitched faintly for some reason and his smile faltered. Was he…blushing? As quickly as it had come it vanished to be replaced by a warm smile. "Er, yes…I think I could manage 7:00, if it's that pressing of a matter."

-----------------------------------------------------

After his little invitation to Tatsumi was delivered he went back to his lab with a noticeable skip in his step. He did his best to focus on his work, what with several pressing projects going at once, but every now and then he could resist grinning to himself. Because that night, come hell or high water, Tatsumi was going to know exactly how he felt. And he was going to _feel_ how he felt as well, as many times as he wanted…

When he almost knocked over a beaker full of sulfuric acid he decided to do his best to reign in his wayward thoughts and try and focus. He did fairly well for a while, until the compound he was testing had to be run through one of his computers. The process took several hours to complete and he couldn't move on till it was done. Deciding he would rather just wait than risk blowing himself up (and ruining his upcoming date) he folded his arms on a cleared space of his work table and laid his head on top.

_I'll just rest for a while. That way I'll have plenty of energy for later._ He smirked at the last thought and closed his eyes.

It didn't feel like too long before his shoulder was being gently shaken and a deep voice called him from his dreamland. "Watari? Watari, wake up. It's time to go."

Amber eyes slowly opened. Looking up, he was met with tender blue eyes looking down on him. "Tatsumi…?" he muttered, still sleep addled.

"Yes. Didn't you say you say you wanted to go to your place at 7:00?"

"Mmmg…yeah…" he yawned and sat up to stretch.

"Well, it's 7:00 now."

"What?!" It had been around 4:00 when he'd taken his nap and he couldn't bring himself to believe that he'd actually slept three hours hunched over like that even if the crick in his back told him otherwise. He was flakey, but even he couldn't believe he would be able to sleep like that. In his haste to grab the small clock he kept on his table his hand met with another beaker of fluid and tipped it over onto his hand. "Gaaah!!"

"Yutaka!!" Tatsumi immediately tried to take his hand even as small plumes of gray smoke wisped from the flesh.

Watari pulled it tight to himself and shook his head when Tatsumi still reached. "N-no…you'll get burned too." He looked over to see what exactly he had spilled on himself and grimaced. Not the acid but not something harmless either. "I need to…to get home."

He had barely gotten the words out when he felt arms around his shoulders and the disorienting effect of teleportation before he found himself outside inside the threshold of his apartment. He looked up to see Tatsumi's worried gaze on him and did his best to smile reassuringly before shucking his shoes and shuffling to the kitchen. "Don't worry, it's not poisonous or anything. It just stings a lot." He used his good hand to start his sink and then hissed as his hand was doused. "A lot a lot. It's going to take a while to heal, maybe even all night." He sighed and reached up to one of his cabinets. Despite his dangerous job he was often clumsy so he made sure to have well outfitted first-aid kits handy in all the hotspots of his home.

As he fumbled for the bandages one handed he paused as another hand came around and took them from him. "Let me. Sit down and I'll take care of it." Tatsumi's voice wasn't the rumble of authority he used when giving orders at work. Instead it was a gentle and tender prodding to listen. Watari felt himself compelled to listen merely by the fact it was Tatsumi who had asked him that way. He sat in the kitchen chair he had pulled out and tried not to twitch as the shadow master took his hand as gently as possible into his own. His scooted his own chair closer as he wound the cloth around the damaged skin.

"You're apartment is cleaner than I imagined," Tatsumi said lightly.

Watari smiled despite himself. "Contrary to popular belief I do return home every now and then. It's not like I have a closet in my lab. Though if you'd be willing to give me a little leeway in my budget…"

"Hypocrite. You tell me I can't live in my office, so you can't live in your lab." He finished off the bandage and patted the back of his hand gently.

Watari smiled then frowned. "I'm sorry, Tatsumi."

"What on earth for?"

He smiled weakly and held his hand up. "I can't exactly cook now, can I?"

The shadow wielder blinked then chuckled. "Well then…how about I make dinner and you just owe me?"

Watari gaped for a moment before smiled eagerly. "I'd like that!"

Nodding, the other man rose and began gathering what things he could find. He frowned upon opening the younger man's fridge, half its contents immediately going into the trash. "Not home often enough it seems."

Watari just laughed and watched, entranced as he saw the other cooking. He knew Tatsumi was capable of it, but he had never had a front row seat to watch before. In the span of less than an hour they had a delicious meal on the table waiting for them. Watari was careful when eating with his hand (he didn't dare ask Tatsumi to feed him, even as a joke). When they were done he instructed the other to leave the dishes in the sink and led him into the living room. He didn't miss the small smile on his face as he patted the couch next to him. And he could never hope to hide the smile that came to his face as one strong arm slipped around his shoulders. Turning his head up, he pushed in for a kiss.

Tatsumi didn't deny him but when he turned to try and deepen the kiss he pulled away slightly. "Yutaka, shouldn't you rest?"

The blonde frowned. "I had a three hour nap this after noon and I'm more than awake now."

"But—" He didn't let him get whatever argument he had out as he curled his good hand around his neck and brought him forward for a proper kiss. Blue eyes slipped closed as they moved together. He moaned a little as Watari nibbled his lower lip and pressed in closer. It was when he began un-tucking his shirt that Tatsumi gently pushed him back.

"Mmph! Watari, wait…"

"No."

"Yutaka, we shouldn't."

"No, we should."

"Yutaka…" he said severely.

"Why the hell not?!"

Tatsumi blinked in surprise at the upset tone and even more upset amber eyes that glared down at him. "Watari?"

"Why not? Why? Why don't you want me?"

"That's not it! Is that what you think?" Tatsumi suddenly felt rather stupid for not telling him why he kept forestalling any push in their relationship.

"What else am I supposed to think?" he muttered and looked down. His pride was taking a bit of a hit hear what with him sounding like some teenage girl. But he was getting rather frustrated!

"Yutaka I…just want to make sure we do this right. I want to make sure we don't go too fast and ruin this because…" _I really need this. I want this, so much._

"Tatsumi…evolution took less time than this."

Blue eyes crinkled slightly around the corners. "Yutaka, I just…"

"Seiichirou, just shut up and stop rationalizing everything for once," the blonde muttered and leaned forward to kiss him again. "I want you…" he kissed his cheek. "I want this…" lips trailed down to his neck. Blue eyes fluttered in resistance as they trailed up to one of his ears. "Give me what I want. Now." Tatsumi gasped when he suddenly bit his jaw and groaned as his tongue swept across the mark.

"Y…your hand…" he muttered, though it was obvious his will was cracking.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you'll be very gentle," he whispered. He didn't miss the widening of the other's eyes as he took his lips once more and groaned in approval as Tatsumi finally laid his hands on his upper arms and pulled him forward. He showed his approval by slipping his tongue out and prodding the other's insistently. They opened with little hesitation and he slipped inside to slide along the grooves and corners of his mouth.

When they parted they were panting, Tatsumi placed his forehead against Watari's and gazed with hazy eyes into lusty amber. He was silent for a moment, searching his face for any sign of hesitation. Watari only smiled and he smiled back. _Leave it to Watari to be so forward…_ He gave a gentle kiss before rising. Watari blinked in surprise, and maybe a touch of anxiousness, before Tatsumi gently grasped his good hand and tugged.

"The couch isn't the most comfortable place for this sort of thing," he said huskily. Watari actually blushed slightly as he rose and led him silently to his bedroom.

_Oh my god…oh my god…ohmygod ohmygod ohmygod!!!_

"Yutaka?" He looked up in surprise as the other squeezed his hand. "Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" he said quickly and flushed when Tatsumi quirked an eyebrow. "I just…I…uh…"

He stopped looking for an answer when he felt two hands gently cup his face. He closed his eyes as lips skimmed over his forehead, the bridge of his nose, his cheek and his jaw. "Just relax. Like you said I will be very gentle." _And now that I'm finally, achingly ready for this, I don't think I'll be able to stop myself from taking you._

Tatsumi smirked when he felt newly resolved hands pulling his shirt from his pants and unbuttoning the buttons. "And I thought I was a smooth talker for getting you this far." Watari gasped as teeth sank into his neck in retaliation. He shivered when strong hands came up under his shirt to ghost over his spine and shoulder blades. One came out to take his glasses and set them on the nearby chest drawers along with his own then dove back under. They trailed back down to grip the hem and pull the shirt up and over his head.

"You talk too much, Yutaka," he growled. He then smirked and brought up Watari's belt into his line of vision. The scientist blinked and looked down in surprise.

"How…?!"

"Practice." He said nothing else as he crashed their lips together and pushed him to sit on the bed. He followed as Watari scooted to the middle so he could crawl up and kneel before him. He disconnected to begin skimming over his skin, coming down to place open mouthed kisses across his Adam's apple and his collar bone.

"A-any more surprises I should be forewarned about?"

Tatsumi smiled against the warm skin against his lips. "Then they wouldn't be surprises." His stomach muscles fluttered as the lips trailed down to the edge of his pants. He gasped as his tongue dipped down below the waist band.

"Gah! Sei…Seiichirou…"

He leaned back up to kiss him again as his hands began to work at the fly of his pants. He paused when hands covered his. Then blinked as they moved up and began tugging at the sleeves of his shirt.

"Seii, you are…wearing…too many…clothes!"

He chuckled and kissed him again. "Well then, let's even things up."

Watari smiled and finished unbuttoning his shirt swiftly. _Can't this man ever wear a simple pull over?! I—oh…bare chest…Seiichirou bare chested…yum…_ Following his own mental prodding the scientist leaned forward and licked the secretary across one pectoral. He didn't miss the hitch in his breath and began to kiss and lick and nip across the well defined planes before him.

Tatsumi's breath was becoming more labored as he endured the onslaught. His eye were half closed and he didn't dare look down to watch or the last shred of his self control would snap. He always knew Watari could be quite aggressive if he tried but if there had ever been a doubt to his skill it had flown out the window along with his inhibitions. Still, he couldn't let him have all the fun. With a smirk he brought his hands back to the pants, opened them, and reached inside to cup him.

Back straightening in surprise, the blonde couldn't suppress a heated moan as the man before him began rubbing gently against his aching flesh. "Ah! Hah…Se…Seichirou…" Tatsumi smiled as he watched amber eyes close and heat suffuse his cheeks. Freeing the hardened flesh completely he began to stroke it slowly. A pleading almost mewling sound shuddered from the prone body as Watari's hands came up to his shoulders in an attempt to keep him upright. "Seii…m-more…"

Tatsumi chuckled and kissed his cheek, slowly pushing him to lie back while his hand continued to stroke evenly. His other hand threaded through the golden locks, tugging gently to so that he would bare his throat for more nibbling kisses. He smirked as the man's hips began bucking in an attempt to quicken the pace.

"Seiichirou, you're still too slow…" he moaned. He couldn't help but laugh deep in his chest. Leave it to Watari to be able to get a coherent sentence out at a time like this.

"What happened to you're patience?" Before he could answer he squeezed and Watari gasped. His hand picked up the pace and the scientist moaned at the friction.

"S…Se…Seiichirou!!!" Watari's hands fisted in the sheets and his hips tensed as he came in Tatsumi's hands. He panted as his body went boneless into the mattress. Tatsumi couldn't help but stare at him. Ivory cheeks flushed, eyes closed, finely crafted body shudder in the aftermath…he was ethereal and beautiful and god how he _wanted him_.

Leaning up he kissed him gently and slowly applied more force as he came out of the buzz of euphoria. He smiled when they parted and began to caress the inside of his thighs. Another shiver wracked the languid man's body but he smiled and brought a hand up to his face as his legs spread a little wider.

"You sure you're ready?" he asked thickly.

"I'm sure…" He couldn't help but tense slightly when one finger teased his entrance but soon relax as it moved around. This wasn't his first, even if he was just as nervous as if it was, but it had been a loooooong time since his last time.

"I need a lubricant."

"S'fine as is…"

"No, I'm not doing that."

Watari frowned at the stubborn tone but was able to think clearly enough to reach behind him into his nightstand drawer. He rummaged around for a moment before he smiled in triumph and handed his prize to Tatsumi.

"Hand lotion?"

He pouted at the confused (coughamused cough) tone of his lover. "You going to ask questions or you gonna use it?"

Tatsumi just smiled and kissed him again to erase the pout from his lips. Uncapping the bottle, he smeared a liberal amount onto his fingers and set it aside. Reaching down again he worked the fingers against the puckered opening gently and then slipped one inside. He waited a few seconds as the pinched look on Watari's face melted then began to work the finger in and out. He was truly surprised he didn't come himself at the sight of his digit moving inside the vice-like heat. He came dangerously close when he pressed a second finger deep with in and the whimper Watari let out at the increased pressure. It was only thanks to his practiced discipline that he restrained himself.

He eased in a third finger and licked his lips as Watari's member twitched back into life. Leaning down he gave a teasing lick to the head. The blonde's eyes shot open and he gasped and shuddered violently. "Seiichirou! I-ah!" For once Watari went silent as more of him disappeared into the wet cavern and the fingers continued their work. He gave a strangled yelp with the fingers brushed against his sweet spot at the same time he began sucking. One strong hand held his hips down even as he fought it and tried to buck into the mouth and down onto the fingers.

He whimpered again as Tatsumi let go and licked his lips. "I don't think I can wait anymore, Yutaka," he panted.

In a rare show of speechlessness the blonde only nodded and spread his legs even more. Tatsumi removed his fingers and settled between the spry appendages. Taking his member in his hand, he lined it up with the stretched entrance. "You sure you're ready?"

"Yes…just do it!" Tatsumi gasped as teeth sank into the junction of his neck and shoulder and gave a little push inadvertently. They both groaned as the tip moved in. Slowly he moved forward, sheathing himself inside the tight wet heat inch by inch. He clenched his teeth and fought down his urge to just pound in. Finally he was fully inside and Watari let out a breath against his neck he wasn't even aware he'd been holding.

"Yutaka…so…so good," he panted.

"Seii…m-move…"

"You sure?"

"Stop asking me that," he chuckled and lay back against the pillows. Tatsumi gave an unintentional thrust at the change in position and Watari gasped and gripped his shoulders.

"Are you alright?" he asked and kissed his cheek.

"Yes…more than alright…please move, Seii, I want…" he trailed off but Tatsumi smiled gently. Gradually he pulled out then thrust back in, taking encouragement from the little gasp his lover made. He pulled out more on the next thrust and moved harder. Their rhythm began to take form as Watari twined his arms around his neck and brought him down for a heated kiss. They were moving as one, faster and harder as their hunger for one another grew the more they had of each other.

When Watari cried out on one thrust Tatsumi circled an arm around his hips to keep him in place as he thrust. He'd found his prostate and groaned as he tightened with each movement against it.

"Sei..ichirou…c-close…"

"M-me too…Yutaka...I…" He groaned as the channel tightened around his member again and suddenly bit down on Watari's shoulder hard enough to leave a mark.

"Seiichirou!!!" He arched as he came again and Tatsumi groaned long and low as he tightened unbearably around him. One more thrust and he came into the heat around him and collapsed.

They laid together for a long time before Tatsumi finally collected enough energy to hoist his body up and to the side. Watari hissed as they separated, but smiled lazily as strong arms wrapped around him then pulled the comforter over both of them.

"That was…wow…"

Tatsumi chuckled into blonde locks as he curled around him. "Thank you…for everything."

Watari smiled though his eyes remained closed. "You don't ever have to thank me, Seii." Tastumi smiled and closed his eyes as Watari opened his just enough to see him. The beautifully handsome man that could ignite him with a touch, a word, a glance with those slowly melting icy blue eyes. He smiled and brushed his lips against his. "I love you."

Tatsumi's eyes flew opened and looked at him. Wild golden tresses spread out everywhere, flawless skin and lips and amber eyes that seemed to hold him in a warm grip around his heart. He smiled and pulled him even closer. "I love you too."

Watari would've tackled him at that moment if he could move. But as blissfully sore as his body was now the best he could manage was to cuddled up to him and smile. "You better. And next time…I'm on top."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

(slump) It's done!!! Finally!!! Dear god in heaven this took me _forever_!!! But it's done.

…now for Hisoka and Tsuzuki. Oi, wonder how long that's going to take --;


End file.
